


White Love

by midnightsweets



Series: HEVN's Daily Lives! [11]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Different Named Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsweets/pseuds/midnightsweets
Summary: Hyunjin's just tired from all the teaching and he misses his desert fox.





	White Love

**Author's Note:**

> One of my softest ship, ever.

hyunjin stares as all of his students for his intermediate class gather their stuff and bid him goodbye as they were all dismissed. he replies absentmindedly and sees the last of his students off with a halfhearted wave.

going around the studio and making sure nothing was left behind, hyunjin collected the evaluation papers every teacher had to do after every class. shuffling through it, he sighs and sits with his back on one of the mirrored walls. he's tired after the full day of teaching classes. don't get him wrong he loved teaching his students but it was tiring and he had a new batch of students that jinhun had assigned to him since he was the only one of the full time intermediate dance teachers to not have a full sched (he still doesn't have a full sched but the the older teachers have already decided that the younger teachers wouldn't have too much on their plate) aside from chan, jingun and leno.

it was especially draining because the new students were awestruck at the handsome dance teacher. hyunjin could hear them gossiping during breaks while he was pretending to scroll through his phone while eavesdropping on them. he knows he's good-looking after all, he is the fourth child of im jaebum and yoo youngji. he inherited his parents' good genes. he's just frustrated that most of the new students concentrated more on his looks than on what he was showing them. he knows his yugyeom hyung would have been flattered but... he really isn't just a pretty face. dancing is his passion and his love and he would like to be acknowledged with the skills he had managed to hone through the years instead of his face.

hyunjin is always like this whenever he gets new students. some of the students only enrolled specifically in his classes in order to see his face and that's beyond frustrating for him. jinhun says that he'll get used to it. even lee jungkook sympathizes with him. jinsun just pats his shoulder whenever he rants to him. he knows the feeling, he's been there before. jinsun says that he tries not to be bothered by it and to just concentrate instead on the students who were there to learn. hyunjin tries to follow what jinsun said but he finds it difficult. he'd always been passionate about dancing and he wanted to share that passion to everyone.

hyunjin sighs and stares at the evaluation papers that he should really start filling out before he goes back to the dorm. he's been too introspective after weeks of whole day classes. he misses actually going home and cuddling his fiance. he misses seeing masami everyday. lately, he'd been too busy to go home and all he and masami had done for the last couple of days when he got his new class schedule for the entire summer was facetime and text each other their "good morning"s and "good night"s.

summer was always the busiest time for cloud arts. the academy gets an influx of students both new and old wanting to do everyday classes instead of four times a week. the dance branch always gets the brunt of the influx as well as the vocals branch.

"ugh, i'm tired."

hyunjin's weary voice echoes through the studio and he lets out another tired sigh.

"what's with all the sighing, hyung?"

hyunjin looked up as he registered the familiar voice. masami in all his (adorable) glory smiles at hyunjin.

"masa-chan? what are you doing here?"

masami frowns and hyunjin immediately stands up to pinch his fiance's cheek.

"i'm sorry. i didn't expect you'd be here, baby."

masami's blush made hyunjin smirk which earned him a hit from said fiance.

"shut up. jihyun hyung told me you were feeling miserable so i went here."

hyunjin pinches masami's cheek again and kisses his forehead.

"you went straight here from home?"

masami nodded and shows the bundle he'd been carrying. hyunjin stares at the pink bundle and knew leno was to blame for the lunch bundle.

"leno hyung's gonna blackmail me sooner or later."

masami beams, crinkling his eyes and hyunjin falls a bit more deeper in love with his fiance (leno and jisung calls him whipped whenever they can).

"s'okay. i can just make seungjin hyung hit him."

hyunjin chuckles at that. masami then pushes him back to sit and unpacks the bundle he brought. inside was probably what the pair would be eating for dinner.

"i made them and leno-nii helped with packing them."

hyunjin smiles at masami who had blushed. he knew the younger juggled going to the academy, studying and learning to cook a ton of things for the two of them and hyunjin would just like to say that he's gonna have the cutest man as his husband.

"you know i love you, right, baby?"

masami rolls his eyes and just feeds hyunjin one of the eggrolls.

"shut up and eat."

mouth stuffed with an eggroll, hyunjin mockingly salutes and chews on the eggroll. his happy exclamation made masami smile softly and blush.

"this is delicious!"

having realized he had actually skipped lunch, hyunjin then began to demolish the food masami brought. the latter happily looks on as the older stuffs himself with the feast masami had prepared (after numerous burns and cuts and complaining to his mom).

hyunjin pauses, feeling masami's stare on him, and looks up, seeing the softest expression on his boyfriend. he could not help but lightly kiss masami on the lips.

"thank you, baby," hyunjin says while masami froze in surprise. going back to eat, hyunjin didn't notice masami turning beet reed but did notice when masami had not gone back to eat.

"eat, masami. i shouldn't be the only one who has to enjoy the food."

"i cooked them for you, though."

hyunjin smiles and pokes masami's lips with an eggroll. obliging, masami opens his mouth and eats the eggroll. it was delicious, honestly speaking. masami was happy the food was actually good. at least then he doesn't have to worry about hyunjin being the only one that can actually cook in their future household.

the pair polished the entire bundle that masami packed. hyunjin sighs happily, full with the delicious food and happy that he got to see masami after days of just facetiming and messages.

the two clean and bundle the containers masami brought then exiting the studio hand in hand after turning everything off and rechecking for any stuff could have been forgotten by hyunjin's students.

hyunjin leads the way to the teachers' dorm where he had been staying along with all  the rest of the full time teachers who were unable to go home due to the summer schedule. his room was located at the third floor and was the last of the 6 rooms on the floor.

unlocking the door, hyunjin ushers a slightly blushing masami who had noticed that the code to hyunjin's room was his birthday into the open floor plan room.

masami puts the bundle next to the door and takes off his shoes, following hyunjin.

the older goes straight to the bed right next to the glass windows covered by white blinds. masami laughs as hyunjin flops on the bed with his dirty clothes and all.

lightly hitting his fiance's arm, masami directs hyunjin to the bathroom and gets him a change of clothes. while hyunjin bathes, masami washes his face and gargles using hyunjin's mouthwash. going out of the bathroom first, masami changes into one of hyunjin's sweatshirt and comfy shorts (that he knows hyunjin stole from jihyun). putting on a pair of wooly socks that he was sure hyunjin nicked from his collection, masami settles on the bed and waits for hyunjin to finish his nightly routine.

hyunjin emerges from the bathroom, refreshed but tired from the days he'd been teaching. he sees masami already on the bed and wearing one of his favorite sweatshirts.

"you're wearing my shirt."

masami looks up and raises an eyebrow, "and?"

hyunjin softly chuckles and chucks the wet towel he'd been using to dry his hair to the hamper, narrowly missing the hamper. masami clicks his tongue as hyunjin shrugs and flops on the bed. tugging his fiance down, masami locks his phone and allows hyunjin to manhandle him into their favorite cuddling position.

masami tucks his head under hyunjin's chin and sighs happily. hyunjin tugs him closer and holds on tightly.

"i really did miss you, you know," hyunjin quietly says. masami hums and kisses hyunjin's exposed collar.

"i know. i missed you, too."

hyunjin exhales and kisses masami on the crown of his head.

"night, baby."

"good night hyunjinnie."

the next morning, despite the sheer exhaustion hyunjin had felt the last few days, he had woken up first and was met with the most adorable sight in the world.

masami had tangled their limbs together, so hyunjin wouldn't be able to move unless he woke the sleeping boy. what really made hyunjin smile so brightly was that, unbeknownst to him, masami had entwined their hands together. it also seemed that masami had watch him sleep for awhile before succumbing to sleep since the first thing hyunjin saw when he woke up was masami's sleeping face.

now, if only his mornings always started like this. hyunjin smiles and pecks masami's nose. he watches as the latter wrinkles his nose and slowly goes from asleep to wakefulness.

masami sleepily groans and opens his eyes. the first thing he sees is hyunjin's smirk that he immediately covers with his hand.

"not. one. word."

hyunjin's eyes crinkle as he grins under masami's hand.

masami then felt hyunjin kissing his palm and he blushed.

"dork."

said dork slowly tugs masami's hand away and curls them around his.

"you love this dork."

"fair enough."

masami then snuggles closer, "go back to sleep."

hyunjin chuckles as he tightens his hold on masami's hand.

"only if i wake up to your face again."

"gross. shut up, hyung."

"i love you too, baby."

masami grumbles halfheartedly but does kiss hyunjin's cheek before stubbornly closing his eyes. hyunjin snickers at his actions, finding everything that his fiance does adorable.

masami falls asleep first but not before playfully pinching hyunjin's side who merely laughed while tugging him even closer. hyunjin spends just a few more minutes staring at his beautiful fiance and soon fell asleep to masami's soft breathing.

the two were tangled together, sleeping peacefully, under the slowly rising sun.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu


End file.
